


Just a Light Stab to Kickstart the Day.

by BrightTerror



Series: BrightTerror's 2020 Whumptober [19]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Gil Arroyo Acting as Malcolm Bright's Parental Figure, Gil is the best, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm really needs to prioritize his health, Malcolm's night terrors are really becoming a problem, Mugging, Parent Gil Arroyo, Protective Gil Arroyo, Stabbing, good thing he has Gil to help, he is just a very tired parent to a very danger magnet child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror
Summary: Whumptober day 28:  SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS. (Mugged)Gil knew about Malcolm’s predisposition to getting hurt in literally any situation possible. Which is why the moment he heard someone report witnessing a mugging a few blocks away from Malcolm’s apartment, he immediatelyknewhis kid was involved somehow.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Series: BrightTerror's 2020 Whumptober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Just a Light Stab to Kickstart the Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy!  
> This isnt beta read so I'm sorry for any typos.

Malcolm stumbled through his apartment to get to the bathroom where his first aid kit was. The logical part of his brain reminded him that with that much blood he probably needed stitches and an actual hospital, but he was too tired, and his brain was too foggy to make the right decision. 

He figured it's not that bad because _last_ time he got stabbed it felt much worse, so comparing, this wasn’t so bad. Or maybe the blood loss made it feel less painful than it was. Made him less aware of his insides bleeding out. 

He finally got to the bathroom and opened the mirror door to retrieve the kit and get a bandage out. It won't cure it, but it would stop the amount of blood loss. Before putting the bandage on he poured some of his most alcohol-fuelled drink he had onto the wound and suppressed a wince at the spark of pain he felt. He put the bandage on and pressed onto the wound with what little force he had in order to stop the bleeding. 

Falling down to the floor, he looked around and saw his bathroom looked like a crime scene. His mirror was all bloodied and there was a trial of blood from the apartment door to the bathroom. _Ugh,_ cleaning it up would be a _mess_ later. 

He rested his back against the wall and entertained the idea of calling someone. Gil always said to call for backup… but he usually meant it for work, but then again, Gil wouldn’t mind if he called for backup outside of work, right? It wasn’t so much for backup as more of having someone there to make sure he didn’t bleed out if his makeshift bandage didn’t work. 

Looking back, his plan was definitely not the best one he has had. He should have called someone ages ago. But it was late, and he didn’t want to worry anyone, they were probably sleeping. His mother was most certainly on her third REM cycle and Ainsley wouldn’t be much help to deal with her bleeding brother if he woke her from her beauty sleep. So those two were out of the question. 

JT was with his family and Malcolm would absolutely not interrupt him. Besides, it wasn’t his job to deal with him outside of work. Sure, they were friends now, but Malcolm didn’t want to bother the man. He wasn’t the best with having friends and he was almost sure friends didn’t have to deal with others getting stabbed, right? So, Dani was out of the question too. 

He knew from the beginning he should have called Gil, but to be honest with himself he had been postponing it. He didn’t want to worry Gil; he had already done so much for him it pained him to call for help once again. Maybe if he called for an uber now he can get to a hospital. The bleeding wasn’t stopping, and his sleep deprived, very tired mind was beginning to worry. 

He fumbled through his pocket for his phone when he remembered his phone was taken away. So did his wallet and coat… he _really_ couldn’t call for an uber now, huh. 

Well, this was just his luck… danger found him wherever he went and at this point he should just roll with it. What other choice did he have?

He began to feel foggy and his eyes started closing. His first thought was to get to his bed because he might hurt himself if he sleeps without his restraints… it took him a moment to realise _why_ he was feeling so foggy and sleepy. _Oh right, I was stabbed. Huh_ ... _this isn’t good._ He frowned and tried to stand up, but his legs weren’t listening to him, so he stayed right there, on the bathroom floor. 

Thinking about it, this might actually be a worse stab wound than with Watkins. Last time he was able to fight the other man off to save his family, now he couldn't even stand. Maybe it was the adrenaline that was gone now? 

He didn’t have the mental capacity at the moment to continue thinking coherently, he just closed his eyes and welcomed the unconsciousness. He hadn’t slept in days; this might be the closest thing he would get to sleeping. 

_______

Gil knew about Malcolm’s predisposition to getting hurt in literally any situation possible. Which is why the moment he heard someone report witnessing a mugging a few blocks away from Malcolm’s apartment, he immediately _knew_ his kid was somehow involved in it. 

There was a reason he kept notifications and alerts on for any crimes or problems in the area where his kid lived. 

According to eyewitnesses the man who was mugged got stabbed in the process. The guys who did it ran away and by the time the bystanders went nearby to help the man, the man was gone, but they did notice the blood. 

Gil sighed. That sounded like something Bright would do. Who else would try and walk away after getting stabbed? no one was that dumb except for his kid. There was no proof Malcolm had been there, but Gil decided to drive to his kid’s apartment to make sure he was alive. And maybe, if he was lucky, Bright had nothing to do with it and he was just fine. Somehow, he doubted it. 

He drove a notch above the speed limit and got to Malcolm’s loft in record time. When he got there his worst worries came true when he saw the main door was wide open and a very distinct trial of red droplets was on the ground through the apartment. 

He didn’t waste any more time and called for an ambulance before he even walked in. 

Gil barged in and followed the blood trial until he spotted the bathroom door half closed. “Malcolm?” He called out and gently pushed the door open. 

The bathroom looked straight out of a horror movie, the mirror had bloody handprints on it and there was a pool of blood on the floor by the sink. Inside the shower, Malcolm was sprawled against the wall with some bloody handprints on the glass walls. 

Malcolm was pale and unmoving, he looked like he wasn’t breathing, and he seemed more dead than alive. 

Gil panicked and checked for a pulse, he only calmed down when he felt one and saw Malcolm was indeed breathing but very shallow. “Bright? Wake up, c’mon kid open your eyes.” He pleaded as he gently tapped his cheek. 

Malcolm opened his eyes ever so slightly and frowned, then winced at the pain. “Gil?” He mumbled. 

Gil let out a watery smile when he woke up. “I’m here kid, help is on the way.” 

______

Malcolm woke up to the horrible sounds of hospital machines beeping. How he _hated_ hospitals. He squinted when he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Gil sleeping on the very uncomfortable, plastic, hospital chair. He tried to move but a piercing pain shot through his abdomen. Right. He had been stabbed. Again. 

He must have made some noise because Gil woke up with a jolt and looked around, frowning, until he saw his kid was awake. “Hey kiddo.” He smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Not too bad. I mean, I _am_ in pain but whatever knocked me out made me rest for the first time in days.” He beamed and tried to shuffle around the bed to be more comfortable. 

“ _Whatever_ knocked you out?” Gil asked incredulously. “Kid, that was the blood loss.” He huffed. 

Malcolm opened his mouth, but no words came out. “Ah.”

“Yeah…” Gil ran his hand through his beard and shook his head. “What the hell were you thinking? Trying to treat a stab wound by yourself. Why were you even out there at three in the morning?”

Malcolm looked down and away. He wasn’t looking forward to this conversation. “I wasn’t thinking. I couldn’t sleep, and my very vivid sleep deprived hallucinations were not helping me at all. I was only thinking of leaving my apartment… I guess... I wasn’t totally aware of my surroundings…” he sighed and buried his face in his hands. The girl in the box and Martin’s hallucinations tended to appear the most when he was in his apartment, and he just wanted quiet for a moment. 

“How long were you out there?” Gil worried for his kid. Malcolm had been wandering around the streets at three in the morning and apparently had been doing that for a while, he did not like to think about the fact his kid was vulnerable, wandering around the streets for who knows how long while he was lost in his own mind. 

“Honestly? I don’t have a clue Gil, it's kind of a blur what happened between me leaving my apartment right until before the incident.”

“ _Oh, kid_ , you should have told me it had gotten this bad again, I could have helped.” He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips in a straight line. 

“There’s nothing you could have done to help, and you didn’t need to worry.” Malcolm said defensively. 

“I would have figured something out; you don’t have to go through that alone.” Gil sighed. “How did you even get stabbed? I thought you were trained by the very best at the FBI and you’re a master of kung fu and jiu jitsu? Kid, I think you need a refund if they managed to nick you this bad.” He said half-jokingly. Gil was genuinely confused as to how two people managed to sneak on his kid and stab him, he had seen him fight serial killers and come out moderately unscathed, multiple times. The kid could fight but it appeared as if he did not even try to. 

Malcolm shrugged and looked away. He didn’t want to explain himself. 

Gil began to worry. He knew his kid was hiding something based on how he went dead quiet and began poking his fingernails as he did when he was stressed. “Malcolm?” 

“I didn’t fight back… I _couldn’t_.” Malcolm said as if that explained everything. It didn’t. 

“Why?” Gil frowned. “Was it because you lacked sleep? You were not prepared for it? Didn't see them coming?” 

Malcolm looked at him with pain in his eyes. He wanted him to understand without having to word it. it didn’t work. “No.” He paused. “I’m scared if I fight back, I will hit too hard or maybe hurt them badly and I can’t turn out like _him_. I can’t.” He croaked. 

Gil didn’t need to ask who he was referring to. It was obvious: Martin. Gil stood up from his chair and went to hug him. “Oh, kid, you’re _never_ going to be like him. I know you. I know you have total faith and knowledge that you and he are the total opposites. You _care_ so _much_ , you always try to help others, even at the expense of your own health, you are _too_ good. He is _everything_ but good, he doesn’t care for anyone but himself.” He cupped the back of Malcolm’s neck. “Even if you have to fight back, it's for the right reasons. Please don’t stop defending yourself just so the others don’t get hurt. Kid, you deserve so much better.” He looked at him straight to the eyes, so he knew he meant every word. 

Malcolm blinked away tears that were threatening to fall. “I- thank you.” He smiled shakily and hugged him back. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

Gil didn’t even try to argue, they both knew there was most likely going to be a next time. “Just don’t try and deal with it yourself. Hospitals are here for a reason, _use_ them.” He pleaded. “I don’t want to get a heart attack from worrying next time you decide to bleed out somewhere because you don’t like hospitals.” 

Malcolm smiled and nodded. “Fine. But you don’t tell my mother about it. I never hear the end of it when she hears I ended up in the hospital again.”

Gil grinned. “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm really has no sense of self preservation does he? :D 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as: [BrightTerror](https://brightterror.tumblr.com/) (My writing blog) or [Sherlock-Freud](https://sherlock-freud.tumblr.com/) (My prodigal son blog)  
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
